


I always win

by LoudFanatic



Series: Dream SMP ( fanfics ) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Dream SMP Ensemble Angst, Emotional Hurt, Hurt Alexis | Quackity, Hurt No Comfort, Insane Alexis | Quackity, Manipulation, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Masochist Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Gore, Mind Manipulation, Other, Past Brainwashing, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ending, lmao he do be kinda into pain sry, no beta we die like wilbur in skyblock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudFanatic/pseuds/LoudFanatic
Summary: Quackity wanted to vomit at the sight, terrified as reality hit him right in the face, as hard as he hit the other’s body in cold blood.his last lifeHis face contorted in a confused yet horrified expression when Dream let a hand rest on the side of his head, leaning his own next to his ear, chuckling lowly as even lower words followed.«I will always win.» and with that said, Quackity felt Dream’s hand fall slowly and his head tilted to the side.
Series: Dream SMP ( fanfics ) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216526
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	I always win

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously inspired by Quackity’s last lore stream!
> 
> Please don’t harass or hate on any of the people mentioned here, this is a work of fiction therefore not real and should not be taken as that. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Quackity hoovered over Dream’s body, blood running down his feet as he looked over the blond, «aren’t you tired of screaming?»

Dream stayed unconscious with his head laid on the ground, grunting from time to time. 

«It’s no fun if you faint this early,» The younger couldn’t help but chuckle, the latter’s upper body was filled with deep cuts followed by symbols and names craved down both his back and chest.

Dream’s face didn’t look great either, in fact, it had purple bruises, on big bruise in particular made one of his eyes swell.  
And just like the rest of his body, blood was coming out of his mouth and nose. 

He was proud to say that he broke down all the best parts of the other man, his ego, reputation, he took away Dream’s dignity by craving down his victims names, starting from the younger ones. 

Nothing could stop the devilish smile on his face. 

«You actually look pretty badass, don’t you think?» he spoke mockingly, expecting another cry or whimper from the other. 

But nothing.

Just Silence. 

Quackity walked to the body and let the axe fall next to Dream’s head, frowning as the latter didn’t flinch, move or even made a sound. 

_he actually fainted_

The latter let out a big groan, «boring, I can’t even make you feel pain properly.» He grabbed the axe and turned himself to glare at the luminous pool of lava that divided the cell from the real world. 

«Hey Sam-» he begin to speak, but a low chuckle made him froze.  
His head turned and the sight made him smirk proudly.

Even if Dream had a visible calm smile on his face, his arms were trembling with pain and almost couldn’t held him when he sit up, his body completely buried in the bloody mess his body has become. 

But Quackity confident smirk was wiped away when the older spoke rough, unexpected words. 

«You didn’t even try to kill me» he let out followed by a whimper when he arched his back, «that’s not really scary of you»

The brunet was rightfully astounded, it wasn’t long before he let out a loud laugh, almost falling as his foot landed on top of a crying obsidian. 

«Dream I just tortured you!» The latter let out between wheezes, «Sick motherfucker, you want to die?»

Dream tilted his head, flinching as it pained him.  
His smile was almost comforting, serene, not the typical smile anyone around there was used to.

It gave Quackity a sense of tenseness, it made him nervy, it made him feel like he was on the edge of a cliff, a feeling that he knew Dream wanted him to feel. 

_Afraid,_ Dream wanted to see him afraid.

And Quackity couldn’t give him that. _Ever._

Before he could reply to his movements, Dream spoke again «why won’t you kill me?» the words were everything but comforting, yet, his voices came out low, gentle, too out of character. 

Quackity stiffened, _this can’t be real_

He pulled himself together, calming his nerves as he let an expressionless look on his face, he stared down at the wounded man under him, the corner of his lips curled up as the older let out another sore whimper of pain.

«You were crying for 4 hours and _now_ you are asking me to kill you?» Quackity laughed mockingly as he walked towards Dream’s body, «Was it that bad, Dweamie? Or are you just a pussy for pain?»

The latter looked up to him, «I didn’t ask you to kill me» he stated, his head now laid comfortably against the obsidian wall, «I asked you _why_ won’t you.»

Quackity scoffed, incredulous but the other’s words, «You don’t deserve it» he began, «You manipulated children, you hurt them, you made us all hurt.»

His voice became strained as he replayed the unsuccessful attempts of the past, it came out acute, hurt, it made him break out of the character he had until know. 

He held his breath, grabbing his axe until his knuckles turned white «You don’t deserve to die this early, to be at peace with yourself, not when most of us are still hurting.» he screamed at this point, leaving his stoic persona behind as now unbearable feelings rose up from unwanted memories

In a moment of realization, Quackity took his beanie in his hands, letting the axe fall again and lowered his head as he fought with the tears that formed in his eyes. 

After all those successful days of breaking down and humiliating Dream, he returned to his state of trauma, of fear and sadness. 

Quackity wanted to keep going, to take his axe and made it run under Dream’s arms, in hopes that it would pop a vein, make him die from blood loss.  
Maybe amputate his arms, a hand, maybe a foot or chop his head right of so he couldn’t hear him speak anymore .

That is, until Dream opened his mouth again. 

«I think it’s because you are incapable» Dream tried to stand up, his legs sore from the sitting for too many hours on the bloody floor, «Isn’t that why you got that scar?” 

The younger’s eyes shot open, glaring with a spiteful face «what..» he paused, registering the latter’s words «did you just say?»

Dream tiled his brows, surprised «When you failed in killing Techno, he gave you that scar because you were too incompetent to kill him.» he said in a sing song voice, smirking as he finally pushed that button, «remember?»

Quackity took his axe, watching as Dream flinched but gave no sight in stopping any soon as the annoying and just as permanent smile still laid on his face.

 _He is provoking you_

«You lost to him, didn’t you?» Dream closed his eyes, earring the sound of sharp netherite scratch trough the obsidian floor followed by slow steps. 

_Stay calm_

With his eyes still closed, Dream continued «And you can’t even accuse me, can you?» the sound was still going and Dream gulped lightly. 

_Don’t do it_

«You were always like that.» the smile grew wider when the sounds stopped, almost feeling a hot breath against his face « **incompetent** »

_Don’t—_

Dream felt Quackity shit and move suddenly in front of him, but he stayed still, not making any movementsas he let out his last words. 

«always so _useless_ »

_**do it.**_

Dream’s eyes shot open in pain when he felt like the air was punched out of him, blood spurting out his mouth as he let a chocked cry out. 

Quackity was next to Dream when he hit him in the middle of the stomach with his axe, pinning his body against the wall.

The latter could only stare as the sticky red fluid came out of the blond’s stomach, followed by a quick slip of what seemed to be the cut parts of his interiors.

He wanted to vomit at the sight, terrified as reality hit him right in the face, as hard as he hit the other’s body in cold blood. 

_his last life_

His face contorted in a confused yet horrified expression when Dream let a hand rest on the side of his head, leaning his own next to his ear, chuckling lowly as even lower words followed. 

« **I will always win.** » and with that said, Quackity felt Dream’s hand fall slowly and his head tilted to the side. 

The younger stepped back frantically as the older’s body fall to the ground, hitting the floor and making the axe go through his body completely.

From where he was looking, up from where Dream’s head now rested lifeless, he could see his expressions clearly and he mentally cursed himself. 

Dream died with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, please let me know if you have any other ideas/suggestions for other stories or if you have any criticism to give, I accept everything as long as it is respectful ;)
> 
> I might add another chapter so in case don’t forget to check it out!


End file.
